


Humanity's strongest omega

by Kittyclover0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyclover0/pseuds/Kittyclover0
Summary: Hange assigns Eren and Armin to maintain scounting legion records. They find out humanity's strongest is an omega and is currently going through his heat. Eren decides to go visit Levi.Will Eren give into what Levi wants when he goes to visit? Of course he does.ONE SHOT. SMUUUUT.





	Humanity's strongest omega

**Author's Note:**

> smut, you've been warned..twice.
> 
> When I get stuck writing my Sugar Daddy fic, I usually write some one shots until I get some sort of ideas. 
> 
> Let me know if you guys enjoy these and I'll probably post more :3

"Oi Hange-san, have you seen Levi Heichou?" Armin and Eren ask the section leader. 

"Hm?" Hange peered over the papers and adjusted her glasses. "Let me check" she quickly flips through her planner and places a finger on something and drags it down. 

"It appears he's still out" she snaps her book shut. "Perhaps I can relay a message to him? Or can I help in some way? I don't imagine he will be back for some time" 

"Right uh..the chores he gave us before he left were completed. Is there anything else you'd like us to do?" Both Eren and Armin bow. 

"Ah hm..you can help create a new roster. We've gotten a lot of new recruits lately and just make sure their files are complete. Home towns and such to be included for the worst case scenario." 

"Yes!" They both said in unison and bowed to leave. 

"Oh and before you leave, Armin?" He stopped to turn around. 

"Make sure you take some sort of suppressants" she fanned her face. Armin blushed lightly and nodded. 

Yes they lived in an era where not just your gender determined your status but your dynamic as an alpha, beta or omega. 

\----

"Do I really smell that strong?" Armin said trying to smell himself. "What do you think, Eren?" 

To be honest, he'd known Armin for so long that even if Armin was an omega, his scent wasn't appealing to him if anything it smelt more like a betas, neutral. Perhaps it was because he had been so exposed to it. 

"I can't smell anything from you really, but it's not me who's the problem" Eren continued to walk towards where they keep parchment, quills and documents for the legion. 

"But I'm happy that Hange-San didn't give us more cleaning to do" Armin had to let out a giggle. 

While creating and maintaining files for the people on the legion Armin came across Levi's file. "Woah..its heichous..are you sure we should look at that?" Eren shrugged and pulled it open. It didn't seem any different. "It should be fine. Hange-san said and she's the one in charge right now" 

Erens eyes scanned over the information and his eyes widened. "What is it?" Armin stood to try to read upside down over the table. 

Levi Ackerman.  
Hometown: n/a  
Dynamic: omega

"You've gotta be kidding me" Armin said in awe.

"Humanity's strongest soldier..is an omega?" Erens brow furrowed in disbelief. 

"That explains his absences!" Armin put together "it makes so much sense now. Heichou will disappear sometimes randomly right? Come to think of it..it normally happens every-"

"Three months.." Eren finishes and Armin nods.

"Heichou is going through a heat is all. Does it say who his mate is? That'd be interesting to know. Watch it be Erwin or something" Eren scanned the file further down.

Mate: n/a

"Oh.." Armin said blushing in embarrassment and guilt. "So Heichou is spending his heat somewhere alone.." he shifted uncomfortably. Eren wouldn't know what that felt like. He was sure omega heats were more difficult to deal with on their own. 

Alphas just needed to take care of themselves enough so they didn't go into a rut. They didn't have anything scheduled like omegas. Eren felt pity for Heichou. 

"You know what this means, Eren?" Eren clocked an eyebrow. 

"Levi is probably in a omega holding room" Armin motioned to the wall behind him hinting at the building close by. 

To think, his Heichou is so close and probably so uncomfortable. Eren wanted to go talk with him, maybe an alpha presence would make him feel better. Though he knew that wouldn't work. For one, other omegas who were there might try to escape their rooms to attack Eren and use their pheromones to cause him to go into a rut. 

Two, Heichou doesn't even like Eren that much and will probably kill him for looking at his personal file. Forget being overcome by instincts, the Heichou he knew would snap out of it and skin him alive. 

Eren gulped and scratched the back of his neck with a nervous smile. "Well let's just hope he comes back sooner rather later" Eren smiled nervously and they got back to sorting the files.

\----

When it was time to leave, Eren paused to look at the building behind them. He sighed thinking about Heichou again. "Eren coming?" Armin was already atop his horse, ready to ride.

"You go ahead I'll catch up, I left my cloak inside" Armin nodded and led his horse away. Once Armin was out of sight Eren practically ran towards the omega holding building. When he got to the door he had to pause and think about what he was about to do. He already thought of the outcomes. Though there was a low chance of Levi asking him to stay and not skin him alive. He wanted to try. He had always admired his Heichou and none the less even if he knows of his omegan status. 

Eren opened the door to see a stair case going up levels. The building didn't appear to be too heavily monitored. There were some military police members but that had dozed off. He snuck past them easily and read on the doors the names of the omegas currently in holding. 

Historia

Annie

Bertholdt 

Levi

His face lit up at the name and he moved his hand to the knob. The door was locked. Sneaking keys from the sleeping police would be too risky, so Eren opted for a light knock. 

"No visitors" he heard the cold voice growl. It sounded a bit less intimidating than usual, a little frailness added. But Levi's definitely.

"Heichou..it's me" he whispered trying not to raise his voice too much. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay" there was a pause before he heard a response. 

"Eren?" The voice sounded more hoarse now. 

"Hai..Heichou" Eren placed a palm on the door hoping he wouldn't get killed. He didn't realize he was sweating until he moved a hand to run through his hair and he felt it. 

Suddenly there was no support for his hand and he lost his balance. A swift hand caught his arm and led him into the room before shutting it quickly. Erens nose immediately became overcome with a sweet delectable smell. 

No doubt his Heichou was an omega now. Wow he must have some crazy scent blockers. His smell is typically one of a beta. For it to be so sweet that Eren could taste it in his mouth, it made him salivate. 

"I'm..not being skinned alive" he snapped to Levi who appeared to look tired yet still had those cold looks in his eyes. "I still can if you'd like. Why are you here?" he threatened and Eren shook his head no. 

"I just wanted to check in you Heichou! I swear I'm sorry I read your file I just..didn't want you to be alone" he looked down at the wooden floor ashamed. 

"You didn't want me .. to be alone?" Levi repeated and Eren felt the air thicken. It was so much he could hardly breathe. He began to rub at his face and neck to try and get a good deep breath in. 

Before Eren could register, Levi was on top of him on the bed. Levi growled into his neck and nuzzles against his scent gland. "You've always smelt good" he purred. 

Eren couldn't believe what Levi was saying. He always..smelt good? Oh dear god. This visit had taken an unexpected turn. He needed to get out before both he and Heichou did something they'd regret. 

"Heichou, please let me go or else we might.." Eren breathes out heavily. Inhaling more of that thick intoxicating scent. He had to swallow down the salivation quickly forming from his cheeks. Levi's hot skin also didn't help. 

"Mine ... alphas mine.." he heard Levi grumble as he kept on scent marking him. "It's mine" he licked at the scent gland. Levi must have released some sort of pheromone that got Eren drunk because he let out a moan once he licked him. 

"Holy fuck" he breathed out. That was so hot. Humanity's strongest soldier, licking his scent gland. The alpha had already sported a boner. Eren could only fight his inner alpha from not pounding Levi into the bed that moment.

"Alpha..mine..s'mine" Levi's eyes became half lidded as he slide from atop Erens body to the floor between his legs. Levi began to nuzzle his face against Erens erection. Levi let out a moan of ecstasy. The sight made Erens face flush with embarrassment. His alpha roared with pride. Heichou was acting so different, he wasn't cold. His eyes showed lust, lust for him. 

"Give it.." he heard Levi mumble before grabbing the hem of Erens pants and trying to wiggle them off. Those damn 3D maneuvering gear pants were tight as fuck. Though they definitely hugged the right places. 

"Heichou stop!" Eren released his alpha pheromones that made Levi whimper slightly, but he stopped trying to touch him. Eren propped himself up on him elbows, panting holding eye contact with the omega. His alpha was tantrumming inside him for not taking the omega right away. For stopping the omegas advances. 

Though he didn't want to do anything Levi wouldn't have wanted if he wasn't in this situation. Levi looked disappointed that Eren had denied him. He didn't like this look. He didn't want to disappoint his Heichou. 

Eren swallowed before taking a shaky breath and standing to undo his pants, his crotch aligned with Levi's eyesight. He pushed and wiggled out of his pants and laid back down on the bed. Positioning himself comfortably again. 

Eren never typically wore underwear with his pants. His face flushed red as he felt the warm thick air against his now bare and erect penis. Levi looked like Eren had just given him flowers. 

Levi moaned out and gripped the member firmly and showed no hesitation to shove his mouth down it as far as it could go. 

"Heichou!!" Erens hand shot to Levi's hair. "W-wait! If you..im gonna..and..fuck..fuck..fuck!" Eren felt himself slipping away and his alpha side take over as Levi sucked him off. 

The air didn't seem as thick. Rather Eren was love drunk on it. He decided he needed more. Thicker, sweeter.

"Heichou!" Eren growled and grabbed Levi from under his armpits and lifted him up to the bed.  
He didn't waste time to scramble on top of him to ask an important question, while he still clung to his rational side.

"Heichou..are you sure? Please take a second to think about this before it goes too far" he tried to shake Levi's shoulders to get some sense into him. 

Instead more of that thickly sweet smell came out. Levi groaned and bit his bottom lip trying his best to seduce this alpha. "Think for a second please because if you keep going.." Eren drifts off. 

Levi latched his legs around Erens waist and his mouth to the alphas neck. 

"Fill me.." he Levi purred rutting his hips up against Erens. 

All rationality was abandoned at that moment. Those loose ragged clothes Levi was wearing were easily slipped off. Once Levi lost his pants, that sweet smell became stronger. Erens mouth watered at it. He decided he had to taste it. And he would.

He flipped Levi and spread his cheeks to reveal that slickened hole. Dripping, oozing to be taken. Tasted. Claimed. Eren felt a growl low in his throat before driving his face straight into the puckered hole and moist substance. 

Eren moaned out at the taste of Levi's slick. It was just as it had tasted on his taste buds through the air. He began to lick, suck and rub his face into Levi's slicked entrance. All the while, he heard the most lewd sounds coming from his Heichou. His strong, unbeatable Heichou was withering on the bed. Eren was the cause of it. He did that. He continued to eat his ass until he felt confident enough to insert a finger along with eating him simultaneously.

Eren felt Levi's creamy thighs tense and his hips started to push back in perfect timing with Erens tongue and finger. Eren emitted dominating pheromones that made Levi cease his actions and fully submit to him with a moan. 

"E-Eren" Levi's voice cracked. Eren was shocked to hear and see his Heichou in such a vulnerable state. Levi leaned up on his knees and tweaked his nipples with his hands and groaned out at the pinching sensation. Eren growled out and also sat up on his knees wrapping one arm around Levi's waist and another to swat one of his hands away to play with a nipple while placing sweet kisses on his neck. 

Levi's body rolled in time while they pinched and rolled Levi's nipples. Eren had never imagined that a Heichou had a nipple kink. With his other hand he released Levi around the waist and grabbed hold of his cock. He began to pump it at an intensity that quickly had Levi's hips bucking and his back arching for more nipple play. 

Erens pupils blew at the sight before him. Heichou was so..hot right now. He hadn't realized Levi was mumbling incoherent things until white spurts and relieved moans came from the omega. Levi's body was trembling with after shock of cumming. Though Levi's cock didn't go flaccid in Erens hand. 

Eren took advantage of that and lined himself up with Levi to push in while continuing to pump Levi with his hand. Levi threw his head back in pleasure. He reached back grabbed Eren by the hair. Eren couldnt make out what Levi was saying. But he assumed it was approval. 

He bent Levi over and continued to pound him doggy style while stroking him off. Levi's moans became wonton and the bed squeaked and thumped against the wall at a steady pace. Eren looked to the wall and saw his and Levi's shadow illuminated by the one candle lighting the room. The two of them connected as one. The dirty, animalistic like image of Eren dominating the smaller man and Levi throwing his head back in ecstasy. 

He would never forget this moment. The thick sweet air, the slapping sound of Erens balls against Levi, the squelch of entering Levi's ass repeatedly. Their heavy breaths filling the room. The time he make his Heichou feel this way. 

He felt Levi's insides clenching on his cock and he knew Levi was about to blow. He quickened he pace to rush to his orgasm so they could finish together and Eren would give him his knot. 

"Fuck yeah! Fill me up! Fill me up!" Levi pleaded and Eren sped up as fast as he could as they both held their breath while they both climbed to that peak together and moaned out reaching their climax.

Eren had a difficult time catching his breath and collapsed next to Levi in the bed once his knot deflated. Levi was already laying prone in his own sticky mess. 

The air was still thick, but much easier to breathe.


End file.
